This application relates generally to a string cleaning device and a method for cleaning strings. More specifically, this application relates to a string cleaning device usable for cleaning strings that are taught and/or secured at each end. More specifically, this application relates to a string cleaning device usable for cleaning stringed instruments.
This application relates to a string cleaner that gives a user means to maintain the condition of instrument strings located on any stringed instrument (acoustic guitar, electric guitar, mandolin, violin, viola, cello, banjo, dulcimer, etc.) without the use of solvents or cleaners, however, solvents or cleaners maybe used if desired by the user.
Instrument strings begin to tarnish and rust the moment they are removed from the packaging in which they are sold and come into contact with moisture in the air. This process is greatly accelerated by the moisture and acidity introduced when a user's fingers come in contact with the strings while playing the instrument. The amount of acidity and moisture varies from user to user and, so it stands to reason that, the rate of tarnish and rust will vary in direct proportion.
Tarnished, rusted, corroded, and otherwise dirty strings damage instruments and hinder the quality of tone produced by otherwise clean vibrating strings. Although tarnish, rust, corrosion, and/or dirt will eventually build-up on the entire surface of the strings, it begins, and is often worst, where it remains unseen between the fret board of the instrument and strings. In fact, the true condition of a string is unable to be discerned as the user's fingers actually polish the visible side of the strings. The build-up on the side of the string that directly faces the instrument, in the case of a guitar, the fret board, is coarse and abrasive. When magnified, the tarnish, rust, corrosion, and/or dirt looks like stalactites hanging in a cave. The presence of this t tarnish, rust, corrosion, and/or dirt has an effect similar to a serrated knife-edge.
In the case of a guitar or similar designed instrument, as a user frets notes on strings, they (the strings) come into contact with frets and the wood or graphite fret board. Tarnished, rusted, corroded, and/or dirty strings wear away at frets and fret boards at a much more aggressive rate than smooth clean strings do. The damage to frets and fret boards, although repairable, can be costly. For example, the actual cost to replace frets and/or a damaged fret board can often cost as much as the guitar itself; on boutique, vintage, and/or collectible instruments, the value of the instrument can be severely diminished by the repair work as it is no longer in original factory condition. Further, the tone of the instrument will change.
The tone of different brands of metal strings on an instrument varies from brand to brand, and, often drastically. The one thing these various brands of strings have in common is that they will all eventually tarnish, rust, and/or corrode with use and when this happens, the strings' characteristic vibration will change. The most noticeable change is the loss of brightness (high end or “sparkle”) and diminished sustain (the amount of time that a string will “ring” or vibrate after it is played). As build-up occurs overtime, strings progressively sound more and more dull creating an inconsistency in the tone of the instrument. Clean strings sound consistent with clean strings of the same brand installed on the same instrument and clean string resist breakage. Whereas with tarnished, rusted, corroded and/or otherwise dirty strings, the build-up makes it difficult to measure and recreate consistently since the tone varies with the degree of build-up.
Therefore, there is a need for a string cleaning device that would be able to effectively clean instrument strings. It would also be desirable if the strings would be able to be cleaned without the use of solvents or cleaners. It would also be desirable if the strings did not have to be removed from the instrument in order to be cleaned. Further, it would be desirable if the device to clean instrument strings was small, convenient, and affordable to both manufacture and for a user to purchase.